A New Beginning
by Akkiarn
Summary: Carth Onasi didn't expect things to change for the good or the worse. That is until an unexpected last minute addition made by his commanding officer. Nothing would of prepared him for his next mission not even all his military training. Akki had better things in mind when she joined the Republic armada, figuring she could be of use, but when fate sticks her with an... cont...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

He was drunk. She knew that at least, but why did his words have to hurt so much? She guessed she deserved it, or should deserve it. After all there is no reasoning with a man that is angry. Once a man's mind is set, he fails to see what his angry words leave behind.

To him she was a monster, the lowest piece of trash in this galaxy or possibly even lower than that to almost something nonexistent. Nothing anyone could trust, less be stabbed in the back at the next possible moment. Nothing could have prepared her for this, this gut wrenching feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She had let him down.

All she could feel was the mental state of mind numbing coldness that most people feel with anxiety, not the coldness you feel on your skin. A coldness that leaves a hot body shivering, shivers that can't be controlled. She wanted to cry, but crying would get her nowhere, not even if she cried for the man she saw before her.

Watching him with tear filled eyes, the tears she refused to let fall down her cheeks and onto the compacted floor of the ship, following his movements as he staggered around the room. Taking a swig of ale every few stumbles until the bottle became empty. He straightened himself up and with a loud angry cry he threw the bottle toward her.

She flinched when the bottle shattered near inches from her head against the wall. Shards of glass flying out in all directions. One of the shards cutting across her cheek just below her eye, causing blood to drip down as if it were one of the tears she was holding back.

Her ears began ringing, drowning out his angry accusations, curses and growls, as he began to move toward her with a look of pure hatred on the man's face she thought she come to know and trust on their travels.

She closed her eyes in pain as he punched her in the stomach, causing the air to be knocked out of her. Being jerked forward by the neck of her shirt, as he made a tight iron fist close to her neck bringing her up to the points of her feet. She could smell the strong wretched stench of ale upon his breathe and he shook her and yelled something she couldn't comprehend.

She assumed he asked a question when he didn't get satisfaction of a reply from her. He yelled and shook her making her head move back and for jerkily. Growling, he pushed her away roughly and turned away.

Falling backwards pain shot up her back as well as through her head when she landed roughly against the wall. Sliding down to the ground she let out a cry of pain. Her hair falling loose from her bun to cascade around her shoulders.

The pain she felt in her back and head, broke through the numbness in her mind, for she could finally comprehend what he was saying.

"As if you could bring her back!" He growled turning towards her with a new bottle of ale in his hands.

Looking up she watched as he opened the bottle and took a long angry swig of ale, moving his hand down to his belt holster and taking out his blaster pistol.

A noise came from the blaster as his thumb flipped a switch. She swallowed, trying to bring moisture to her dry throat. Fear came over her and her eyes grew wide as he pointed the blaster at her.

Closing her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath, she opened them and looked up at him. Finally finding her voice, whether from fear or her weakened state she manage to say. "Are you going to kill me?"

* * *

A/N Not much of an edit just a few added words here and there. otherwise it's not as terrible as everyone thinks or might think it is. Some review a long while back thought it was you know mean, but if i ever get to the part where the prologue comes to play then you'll see what happens next. After all it called foreshadowing?

You like my story follow me on tumblr at .com


	2. A Change in Command

**I'M SO SORRRRY DX. This isn't how long I was expecting to not write this up!**

**6 months ago I started writing this Kotor story. That was little bit before thanksgiving of last year in 2014, But i finally managed to fine a job after looking for so long. I'm sorry to any readers who have been wanting to read my story. even tho i doubt there many who actually do . I hope you all enjoy! I'll try to get more chapters up when i get the chance.**

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!  
ALLS I OWN ARE MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

Chapter One: A Change in Command

Carth Onasi groaned as leaned back in his temporary office chair, placing down a datapad upon the desk in front of him. He hated datapad work. Nothing was drearier than reading a datapad for hours catching up on things he should have caught up earlier on, but as always he always left things like this to be last minute. Who wouldn't? The countless hours of reviewing rosters, reading the skills of each crew member under his command, as well as their bio on where they come from what species they are and so on and so forth. It was enough to drive anyone insane. After all he was more of the taking up action part, flying ships, dismantling and rebuilding his blasters and practicing his shooting in the training room, not someone who would be behind a desk.

Swirling around his temporary office to look out the window, he sighed as he watched speeders and ships fly by. "What's the point of remembering who all these people are? No doubt they could die any minute on a mission or be transferred somewhere else," Carth muttered to himself. But Carth knew that it wasn't because he will never see them again after this mission, it was because he is a commanding pilot for the Republic.

Carth's duty in serving the Republic wasn't just being some soldier and pilot, he also needed to know who they are, what his crew members are doing, where they are, what shifts they take and what their skills are for piloting the ship. It was Republic regulations that stated he should look over all this.

So in other words. It was his job, a part he didn't particularly like doing but it was his job none the less. As a faithful Republic soldier he was determined to see it through.

Carth had recently been transferred from one ship to another in the last six months between an on ranging war between the Republic and the Sith. He was currently residing in a temporary soldier's apartment for the commanding personnel on the planet of Alderaan, awaiting for the ship that will be picking him up and other soldiers in a few days' time, to take to a Hammerhead-class cruiser called the Endar Spire.

Nothing much less exciting for who he was. A tall man standing a little over six feet in height. He preferred to keep his short dark brown hair back away from his face, but his hair always managed to get couple strands of hair falling over the right side of his forehead. Supporting a stubble beard, he didn't have much of a taste in clothes, always wearing his favorite orange pilot jacket, gun holster and black pilot pants with the occasional orange on the side of his legs or at the knee pads, than the Republic assigned uniform. But as long as he felt comfortable in his own clothes, he didn't give a damn about what others thought.

He was to be the new pilot of the Endar Spire, under the commanding officer Bastila Shan. At three hundred and fifteen meters long, the Endar Spire is at the top of its class, only one other ship could be called it's twin; The Harbringer.

Armed with the latest defenses that the ship's manufacturers, Rendili Hyperworks, could design. Four double light turbo lasers, two medium turbo lasers, two point defense laser cannons, one tractor bean, and many of the newest shield technology a ship could have. It was the perfect ship for the current mission, to stop Malak's invading Sith army of the outer rim worlds, such as Tatooine, Taris and many others.

Carth signed deeply as he swiveled in his chair from the view of outside Alderaan. Leaning forward toward the desk he picked up his datapad again, scrolling through a bit of information of some crew members, occasionally stopping now and then to read a few that might have some interest in skills, but nothing majorly interesting since all of them have trained in the same combat tactics and trained in the same piloting information. He then stopped on one particular crew member, well he had no choice it was the last one on the list.

**Name: **Trask Ulgo (Noble son of the house of Ulgo)

**Gender: **Male

**Species: **Human

**Rank: **Ensign

**Skin color: **Fair

**Hair color: **Blonde

**Eye color: **Blue

**Skills: **Trained in various types of armor from light to heavy, as well as in the use of melee weapons, blaster pistols, blaster rifles, and heavy weaponry. Basic security skills and repair. Trained in top-class first-aid in a small medical corp.

"Another noble prodigy it seems," Carth muttered as he got up from his chair and stretched. Walking over to his pack, which he placed earlier that day by the door to the apartment, he placed his datapad in the side compartment.

He always traveled light, he didn't need much. He only needed the bare essentials; toiletries, clothes, medpacs. There was no need to bring anything beyond that, he was always traveling to some place or another. Always being on the move caused for one to travel light anyway.

In a few days' time he will be on the move again, on another mission, on another ship, under another commanding officer and for once, he felt like something else was missing, something that he might have overlooked. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but he felt like things soon were going to change.

But as far as Carth Onasi knew, as he took off his jacket and black shirt getting ready for bed, things were always changing and change he never looked forward too. As he laid in bed it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. And as change would have it, he didn't hear the beep of his datapad.

"You can't be serious!" A man's voice entered her line of thoughts like an annoying sting. "Of all the plans you can come up with, that's your best one?!"

Akki opened her eyes slowly, she had been half thinking and half dozing as she sat at the bottom of her force field cell contemplating the situation her and companion were in, which wasn't a good one to say in the very least.

Approximately thirty-six hours previous she and Jardon, her companion, had made it to Alderaan safely, or so they thought. They were on a job to meet up with some other smugglers who worked with the black market deals within the city.

Transporting their goods in a small crate they had arrived on time to the meeting place, but instead of meeting up with a few black market dealers it ended up being a squad of Republic soldiers. Knowing that they were outnumbered six to one, Akki had made Jardon and herself drop their weapons and go along quietly. Now they were in a cell room awaiting interrogation or trial, none of which she particularly enjoyed.

The last twenty-four hours have been hard enough coming up with a plan of action to get them out of this mess. At first she thought it was a good idea to lie and persuade her way through this predicament without being put to a life sentence in a jail, but then she decided best against it. Lying would get nowhere and they already have been caught red handed. Her second idea was to see to bribing a Republic soldier into letting them out of their cell, but she hadn't seen one since they were put into the cell.

So it came down to this, they had to tell the truth, and the truth can go a long way, it could even change the sentence from being a life sentence in prison to community service. It was the best way to go, and the one that she felt was the right way. She never did like smuggling but it brought in a living and she rather be making one than out on the street like a beggar.

"So how long do you think we're going to be stuck in here?" Asked her complaining companion.

"Well if I knew that, Jardon, I would be fully asleep than listening to the words coming out of your mouth." Akki snapped and then signed. "Well, it hasn't been more than two days since we were captured. So it won't be long until they send someone to interrogate us. And then most likely we'll be put on trial."

"I hope so! It cramped in this cell you either sit with your legs close to your stomach or constantly remain standing. They should at least design…."

Akki sighed as she began to tune out Jardon. She had been stuck with Jardon for over half a year, when they were paired to be smuggling partners during a black market exchange mission, and since then he had stayed by her side the whole time. Whether out of being a coward or easy pay she wouldn't know, it was always a mystery with him. Not knowing his past, or his current thoughts except for his constant complaints about one thing or another, as if he were an old man disagreeing on everything. Though on more than one occasion she had caught him staring at her as if she were someone to keep an eye on. _Well the feeling is mutual, I don't trust you either. _She thought bitterly.

She was lucky that she was petite enough to be comfortable in the small cell space, her small frame allowed her to sit down cross legged than constantly standing like Jardon, who was a little more broad figured for the small space. Other than being petite, she was an average height for a woman of twenty-eight. Her long auburn hair neatly tied up tight into a bun so it didn't get in her way whenever the outcomes involved a battle with blasters and vibroblades. It was hard enough to fight as it is than getting blind spotted by whirling hair in your face, as if a Wookiee jumped in front of you and you got a face full of fur. If she didn't like having long hair she would have cut it short a long time ago.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Akki wondered how much longer it would be for the wardens of this Republic base to come in see them. _The worse they could do was torture them. But the Republic isn't like that. They would most likely use truth serum. _But whatever it is it couldn't possibly get any worse… _Could it?_

There was a nagging feeling that started up at first as a tingling sensation with in her spine that within the next hour had spread out to her whole body making a buzz noise. Something was coming, something that not even she could stop.

Akki opened her eyes with a start. _Was that a footstep? _She looked toward the cell rooms automatic doors. _No…. Multiple footsteps about three or four sets and there not metallic like droids._

"Jardon, we're about to have company. Don't do or say anything stupid and we may get out of this without much repercussion." She whispered to her companion.

A small grumble escaped Jardon's lips. "About damn time."

_Let the interrogation begin. _Akki smiled to herself as the footsteps stopped outside the automatic doors opened to reveal a small squad of republic personnel stepped into the cell room. Some supporting a weird look on their face as if they didn't know what was going on, and the others… well they were droids, droids don't show facial expressions.

The intensity of the feeling in her began to grow as she looked at the main leader of the small group._ This must be the warden._ She thought not too impressed with how small he was and not to mention a little more rounded that most Republic soldiers and his hair was receding to the point where he was half bald, not too attractive to say the least. Other than that the warden seemed to be in his mid-forties, thus what any hair he had left was gray.

"Well, well, well looked what the Manka cat dragged in. Akkiarn Kieran the notorious outer rim smuggler, always one step ahead of the Republic." He smiled to himself. "Do you know how long I've been tracking down you and your no good companion?"

"I see my reputation exceeds my expectations," Akki said in cool tone, as if she didn't really care for what was going on. But deep in her mind she was thinking how she would get out of this mess.

"About damn time someone got here!" Jardon said under his breath.

If the warden heard his words he decided to ignore it as he gave his attention to Akki. "Do you understand the penalty for smuggling illegal weapons into Alderaan and selling them on the black market exchange to notorious criminals? Not to mention evading the Republic squads and resisting arrest." He said in a stern voice, as if he were disciplining a child.

Akki could remember the times where she resisted arrest on more than one occasion whether it was being in a ship chase to losing them in the crowd of some city on some planet. The Republic all but giving up in the end when she disappeared again or went into hyperspace to some random destination.

The warden smirked at a thought. "This time I was one step ahead of you. Instead of following you, I set a trap. A trap that you unknowingly walked into."

"One step ahead doesn't always mean you're the smartest in the lot. I have a feeling there something more than to what going on." She said.

"Other than the fact that you will be going to prison, no there not much else that needs to be done. I just need to know who your other contacts are…" The warden was interrupted as a set of footsteps approached and the doors open.

There in the door way there stood a small woman and an older man. All wearing what seem to be identical robe outfits but in different colors. One of the men in a dark blue robe stepped toward the warden handing him datapad. "Warden Arald, I've been told to hand you this and have the prisoners released into our custody."

The Warden scowled as he looked over the contents. "But this doesn't make sense! She's a criminal!"

Akki looked between the warden and the new people with confusion. _Just whats going on?_

"It has been set, she will accompany us." Said the man.

"What for though?" Akki couldn't help but interrupt to try and get some answers as to what was going on.

The man regarded her with an eyebrow raised. "Well the fact that you are either luckiest or unluckiest criminal there is, the higher up stated that since you been around to more worlds than anyone, exceptional information that can be provided to the Republic. We have recruited you and assigned you to a ship called the Endar Spire." Taking in her look as she was about to disagree with the matter. "Would you like to be in prison for the next twenty years?" he stated questionally.

Akki closed her mouth to become silent. _Nothing good come from those who don't know anything, just take your time and observe the situation and then come up with a new plan._

The man turned back to the warden with more authority. "Release them." Scoffing the warden turned and barked. "Well you heard him!"

One of the Republic Ensigns scrambled to a nearby control panel and punched in the code to the cells causing the barriers to drop. They were free at last.

Jardon dropped to the floor in relief, after standing so long he seemed to ache all over. As for Akki she got up from her spot on the floor of her cell and took the time to stretch out her limbs.

The blue robed man pointed to Akki. "You will follow her," he said as he pointed at the woman in the brown identical robe. "She will explain to your assignment. Consider this as community service, if you try to run we'll put you in jail. As for your friend here, it best that we keep you apart. He has a different assignment."

"Wait you can't just…." Jardon began to state before he stopped cold at the stare he was given by both the man and the warden.

Akki sensed there was more going on that what was being said, shrugged and let the thought go for now. As long as she wasn't facing jail time, she didn't matter what the job was as long as it paid well. It was why she became a smuggler in the first place. She didn't bother to turn and says goodbye to Jardon as she followed the woman out of the room. As she was briefed on what her job was supposed to be.

The man watched them leave, never taking his eye off the back of Akki until the doors closed behind them. He then turned to Jardon. "The council as relieved you from your duty, and they expect a full reports on Akkiarn as soon as you get to Dantooine."

Jardon dropping his smugglers act straightened and smiled. His personality completely changing. "There nothing much to report, most of the signs have been normal. There no any indication that she…"

"That is for the report." The man said and walked away leaving Jardon alone with the Warden.

The Warden turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "You know what's going on don't you?"

Jardon frowned slightly, wondering if he should delve a little information. After all what would the Warden do? "Akkiarn could very well be the savior of our galaxy or she will be the one who ruins us all." With that he left the cell room calling over his shoulder. "I'll need my ship un-impounded and given back to me as soon as possible. I figure the datapad has given your orders."

Thank you for reading the first chapter of the New beginning. I'm sorry for any spelling errors. and tha tit may lack a few things here and there.

some phrases may seem weird because i've been trying to use wookiepedia for some extra information regarding the star wars story line. i'm assuming as the story progresses i'll be taking more time to study the different planets as to what on what. cultures etc. as well as replaying the game to try to give you an accurate story line.

**With that note please review! more reviews = more chapters.**


	3. A Solitary Republic Welcome

Chapter Two: A Solitary Republic Welcome.

Akki followed the brown robed woman through the Republic base, taking turns and going down corridors, trying to keep track of where they were going but everything was passing in a blur; left, right, straight, left, right, right, left, straight. Soon she eventually lost track through what seemed to be an endless maze of twist and turns.

_I don't envy the Republic soldiers that work here. Anyone could easily get lost in here. Maybe it is this way in case the base gets overrun? _Akki was lost in thought, biting her lip and looking at the ground as she followed the robed woman.

"Where are you going?" Came the sharp voice of the woman.

Being jerked out of thought Akki turned around to see that the woman stopped at an elevator door and was pressing the down button.

Backtracking to the woman Akki tried to take her in. Noticing the black belt around her hips. _Is that… is that a lightsaber!? So she is a Jedi!_

Taking notice of where Akki's gaze was on the woman smirked. "You seemed to have realized what position you are in. Don't go wondering off, or there will be more trouble for you than what you are getting. Consider yourself lucky, I don't see what my Master sees in you. He said this was an important mission, but didn't delve much in to the matter… Forgive me, I tend to judge people to quickly, my Master says that I need to work on that."

_So she is a Padawan. _Raising an eyebrow at the Padawan, Akki shrugged. "No offense taken. By the way where are we going?"

The elevator finally dinged and reached their level, opening their doors and the Padawan and Akki walked in, settling against the wall as the Padawan pressed the floor level for floor B2.

Turning to look at Akki the Padawan took out a datapad in her side pocket and began to scroll through it and then read out loud. "You are being assigned as last a minute edition to the crew aboard a ship called: The Endar Spire. You will be working as a mercenary, mostly as a stand in republic soldier. Your job is to take orders from any one of the commanding officers, and making sure that the task is done properly and orderly as soon as possible. You will be working as a Republic mercenary until the mission is complete. Failure to comply, desert your post, or escaping will cause the Republic to hunt you down and send you into a life time of imprisonment. If you happen to succeed in the mission you will be considered a Republic hero and receive honor for your service. All transgressions and criminal records will be deleted."

_So I'm the Republic's dog until further notice. _Akki thought for a moment but then realized something important. "Hey you didn't say what the mission was or how long it would be going on! You also didn't specify anything but the terms and conditions."

Sighing and almost giving what seemed to be a sympathetic glance the Padawan shrugged. "That's all of what the datapad says, I don't know more beyond that. Sorry that I can't be much of further help. But there still some things you need to know."

The elevator door dinged again and opened up into a large hangar bay with a cargo ship in the middle of the hangar. Republic soldiers seemed to be running to a fro carrying boxes and loading up the cardo ship. Droids were around the ship setting off sparks here and there as they did some last minute diagnostics.

Stepping out of the elevator Akki tried to take it all in at once. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned to look at the Padawan as she was handed a bag and weapons. "This is where I leave you, Akki. Here is a Republic standardized short sword and blaster. And also your clothes and belongings from Jardon's ship. From what we could tell from the sweep of the ship, all weapons were illegal and had to be impounded. But we managed to gather up your clothes. We are also giving you a personal communicator, a datapad, fifty credits and a stealthfield generator."

Akki took the bag and rummaged into the bag making sure everything was there, she took out the personal communicator and placed the ear piece in her ear. She also took the time to put a the stealthfield generator onto the blaster's holster before putting it on like a belt and place the short sword against her back, with the hilt of the sword sticking just over her left shoulder.

"Thank you," She stated to the Young Padawan. "I didn't have much belongings anyway, everything was Jardon's."

Taking a short bow to Akki the Padawan started to go back into the elevator. "The datapad holds all the information you need. The Republic wants you to go the Medical Bay on the Endar Spire so your information could be put into the Republic's crew information. It also states where your room quarter is located. The ship is about to leave so you better hurry up and board, it will take you directly to the Endar Spire. May the Force be with you."

The elevator doors clothes and Akki looked down at the datapad for a moment. Everything seemed to be in order, especially the information on why she needed to go to the medical bay. Looking at the ship Akki couldn't help feel a benefit of the doubt. _Why do I feel like this is going to be more trouble than its worth? _She shook that thought away as she took her first step toward a new life. _Maybe things will finally turn around. Who knows, this may become a permanent job. _

Boarding the ship with the help of a Republic soldier, Akki took a seat inside the passenger portion of the ship and watched from the window as the ship began it progress to take flight. Watching as the ship left the hanger, leaving the world of Alderaan and closing in on the Endar Spire.

* * *

"All systems seemed to be working fine. Life support is at full power, and the security, shields, defense lasers, turbo lasers, hyperdrive, everything seems to be working at one hundred percent. We'll be ready to head to Taris as soon as the last cargo ship docks, Sir."

Carth turned around and looked at the monitor. Around him the pilot crew of the Endar Spire was working the last preparations and setting up the coordinates for hyperspace. It would take them at least two weeks in hyperspace to get to Taris and he wanted to make sure everything was going well on their first leg of the journey.

"When do you think the cargo ship will dock?" Carth asked rubbing the stubble of his beard as he looked at some more monitors and pressed a few buttons to change the screens to get some more information.

The Republic soldier who stated the diagnostics of the ship turned around in his chair, resting an arm against the console. "The cargo ship should be here any moment now. And from what I hear Bastila is on her way to the bridge."

_So the young Jedi on her way? I wonder how she will fair against her first commanding position._

There was a triple beep against the communication console that jerked Carth out of his own thoughts. He looked down at the console its light blinking red.

".:This is Cargo Ship A32F1 to Endar Spire. Come in Endar Spire.:."

Carth moved his hand to a button on the console that brought up a microphone.

"This Carth Onasi from Endar Spire to Cargo Ship A32F1. Reading you loud and clear. Go ahead."

Carth waited a few moments before he heard a reply.

".:This is Cargo Ship A32F1 Requesting permission to dock with supplies. Over.:."

"Rodger so far. What are the contents aboard Cargo Ship A32F1? Over."

".:Contents of the ship contain the extra medical equipment such as medpacs and stimulants as requested. There is also twenty assistant droids and utility droids also as requested. Over:."

Carth pushed the button to speak again after glancing at the data on the screen to confirm the information from the order that the Republic sent in last minute. "Rodger that. The Endar Spire grants…" Carth stopped speaking as the beeping began again and the voice of the cargo ship came back.

".:Cargo Ship A32F1 also has one passenger. Over:."

_One passenger? What? _Carth was taken aback. _The datapad didn't say anything about a passenger!_

Carth pushed the button, hiding his surprise. "Endar Spire to Cargo Ship A32F1 say again. Over." _Maybe I heard it wrong._

".:Affirmative. Cargo Ship A32F1 has one passenger. Over:."

"There must be a misunderstanding. The data given to the ship on the request of the medical and droids was given yesterday at 0800 hours. There was no request for a passenger. Over."

".:Wait two, over.:."

"Copy that." Carth sat down in the chair and waited for the two minutes to pass by as the pilot of the cargo ship gathered the information needed to relay on the mysterious passenger. He took little notice as the bridge doors opened and closed.

".:Sending you the updated data as of today at 1400 hours. Over.:."

"Copy that. Wait five. Over." Carth pressed a blue flashing button as the data was received. It was brought up on the screen stating:

**Requesting the transfer of a female mid-twenties mercenary.**

**Expected to help out with various duties on the Endar Spire. Has explored far reaches of the Outer Rim worlds, used to smuggle spice and blasters along the Corellian Run, and knows a number of alien dialects.**

**Request transfer made by: Bastila Shan**

"I see that my request was accepted and put through." A woman's voice came behind Carth. Carth turned around in the chair to see a Jedi in a coral brown robe. With a double bladed light saber at her hip.

"Bastila! You made this transfer? Why?"

Putting a hand on her hip and gesturing with the other to the console. "I can't delve that information Carth. I just need you to accept the ship. As this is a high priority transfer."

Showing some irritation Carth turned back to the console and pushed the button speaking into the microphone. "10-4. Permission granted you may board the Endar Spire in Hanger bay two. Over."

".:Copy that. Out:."

The transmission ended and Carth turned back around to see that Bastila had walked off to the other end of the bridge to talk to some other soldiers.

_Just what is the Jedi up to? _Carth thought with a bit of mistrust. _This goes against protocol. You don't make a last minute decision like this without any information upon transfer. _He turned to look at the screen that still showed the transfer request. _Well she should be on her way to the medical bay. Soon there will be a report on her just like all the other crew members of the ship. I think I shall go and see what this commotion will be about. News travels fast on a ship, everyone will know we got a last minute edition to the roster._

With that thought Carth got up and made sure all the preparations was done. He looked around the Bridge, he made eye contact with Bastila and he gave a nod. "Preparations are complete. We are ready to go when you are."

He watched as Bastila turned to face the bridge front windows. "All ahead full to Hyperspace. Destination Taris." She ordered briskly.

Carth looked out the bridges front window as the stars around them blurred and felt a jolt as the ship went into Hyperspace. Turning around he headed toward the door leading to the elevator. Stepping into the elevator he pressed the Medical Bay button and the elevator began to move. _I must find out more about this._

* * *

"Your name?"

"Akkiarn Kieran."

"Age?"

"Twenty-Eight."

Akki stood in the Medical Bay as a doctor, a blond haired man with glasses, sat in the chair typing her information into the system While a medical droid was moving around her getting her height, blood pressure, and weight.

It didn't take long after arriving in the Hangar Bay two for Akki to find the Medical Bay. All she had to do was the follow the crate of medpacs and stimulants on the way here.

"Any allergies or medical conditions that need to be known?"

"None." She replied as she looked around.

The medical Bay was huge. On each wall there were Kolto tanks full with green healing liquid. None being used at the moment but she was pretty sure that through the mission she will be on, that these tanks my soon fill up with crew members if things turn for the worse.

A medical droid moved in front of her, the small orb floating in the air, it flashed taking her picture and sending it to the screen of which the doctor was inputting her information.

"Any emergency contacts?"

"None. I have no family." Akki replied with a small sigh. She didn't quite remember her family to well. Something which bothered her a little bit. Whenever she thought back to her childhood she couldn't quite remember what her mother and father looked like. At some points she would think she got through the foggy memories and could make them out a little bit. But all she could remember of them was screams and the smell of blood. Thus she knew her family was dead.

The doctor turned around pushing his glasses up his nose. "Well everything seems to be normal. Blood pressure, weight, heartrate. You seem very active. And you're not over weight. You are free to leave, come back if you have any health related problems."

Akki more than ready to leave the Medical Bay, turned around and started to head out the medical bay doors. Looking down at her datapad.

She walked out into the corridor and ended up colliding into the chest of a Republic soldier. Knocking them both down in the process and dropping her datapad.

"Ow that hurt…" She grimaced rubbing her hand against her face as few tears of pain welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She looked over at the fallen man who seems to look of bewilderment on his face.

The man was in the standardized issue of a Republic red and black uniform. He got up and Akki noticed how tall he was, he was somewhat handsome in his mid-thirties with light blonde hair and blue eyes. He bent down and took her hand and helped her up to her feet. He smiled down at her. "That's alright, no offense taken. My name is Trask Ulgo ensign with the Republic fleet. What's your name?"

"Akkiarn Kieran, but you can call me Akki for short." She stated with an embarrassed smile. She looked to the ground and bent to pick up her datapad.

"You must be the new transfer to the Endar Spire fleet. I already heard a lot about you. How you used to smuggle Spice and Blasters along the Corellian Run, and how you've explored the farthest reaches of the galaxy. You've visited Planets I've never even heard of. I guess since the Republic couldn't capture you, they might as well hire you." Trask said enthusiastically as if she was something to be in awe over.

Akki winced inwardly as he stated her smuggling history out loud and she looked around the corridor.

"Don't worry. News travels fast on ships like these. It won't be any surprise to anyone. You're not the only mercenary the Republic has hired for this war." Trask went on saying.

"Oh is that so?" Akki seemed to ask feeling a little bit better. She didn't really like the idea of people knowing about her shady past of being a smuggler, it makes it hard for them to trust her.

"Well, anyway, I would like to welcome you aboard the Endar Spire. And believe it or not we are bunk mates here on the Endar Spire, I just received the information on my datapad not to long ago. So I figured I come down to the Medical bay to show you where our quarters are, seeing that you're new and don't seem to know your way around the ship yet. Though we work opposite shifts so you won't be seeing me much from time to time." Trask said in matter of fact tone. "Come on let me show you around."

Laughing in agreement, Akki followed Trask down the corridor. "Thank you, knowing myself I would get lost easily." As they turned the corner Akki noticed a orange color from the corner of her vision. She looked back down the corridor to see a man in an orange jacket walking into the medical bay.

_That's odd. I thought all Republic soldiers were supposed to wear uniforms._ Pushing that thought away she continue to follow Trask and what soon to be a fast growing friendship.

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait. I finally was able to type down and edit this chapter from my rough drafts. It been a while so I hope everyone likes it. I had to get a new computer, before i could upload anything. I also takes me a while to gather up the game dialogue. But with my new computer everything should be a lot easier. I love game computers. lol**

**on a side note i try to keep this story. some what realistically so i used the type of dialogue you heard in the militart when you recieve messages. like rodger and over. sorry if it confusing!**

**Anyway be sure to leave a review! And don't forget to hit the follow button for more updates!**


	4. Last Of The Endar Spire

Chapter Three: The Last of the Endar Spire.

It's been two weeks since Akki joined The Endar Spire's crew, with much too little free time on her hands. Every moment she is dragged and told what to do without even the word please. Which frankly started to get on her nerves more than ever.

_At least it better than a lifetime of imprisonment. _She thought somewhat bitterly as oil dropped on her hand while she repaired a droid in the Repair Room. _If these were custom built the Republic wouldn't have any problems with them breaking down. Factory built droids are so cheap and break easily, I guess the Republic is on the run with their credits._

Closing the repair droids panel, she pressed a few buttons to turn it on. The droid turned on in a whirl of beeps and boops. Stepping back she watched as the droid began to move around, going through its diagnostics and checking if its systems were functional.

Looking around the Repair room she took in all the droids standing up offline and the few mechanics working at the benches making repairs on smaller droids, cursing when something didn't go right.

"Great job, Akki. It seems to be working better than ever." A Republic mechanic said from behind her. "At least it no longer malfunctioning, the shrill squeal and beeps were enough to drive anyone crazy, not to mention the droids protocol wanted to attack the soldiers, when it only job is to repair and not attack.

"Well it should be working fine now. Is there any other repairs that need to be made?" Akki asked as she rubbed a cloth against her hands trying to get some of the oil off.

The mechanic turned to look at the computer console, squinting to read on the details of information on the screen. "We do have another droid that malfunctioned. One of the security orb droids, it started to spark and then run into the walls over and over on the way down the ship's corridors. We think the spark caused a shortage in the lenses that the droid sees through. Do you mind taking a look at that? Other than that we can pretty much handle ourselves and be right back on track doing the diagnostic on some assault droids. The security droid should be in the back on the empty bench."

Looking beyond the mechanic Akki could see the security droid at the very back of the room with it panel opened and parts scatter around it. Sighing she walked over to the bench and sat down and began to work.

An hour later she was pleased to see that she got the security droid working properly. She took out her datapad and glanced at the time. She was a little shocked to see that it was thirty minutes past her shift end. Turning off the droid and letting it float back down onto the table Akki got up from the bench to take her leave.

Stopping by the head mechanic on her way to the door. "Im off, the security droid is finished and is on the workbench, let me know if anything else needs to be done and i'll get back to it sometime tomorrow, that is if I'm not assigned elsewhere."

"Goodnight, Akki." The head mechanic said without looking up from his work.

Turning toward the door and opening it she almost ran smacked dab into the chest of Trask, who seemed to be leading a droid to the Repair room.

"Whoa! You seem to like to make a habit into running into each other." Trask said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Hey I haven't seen you since I first got here, how you been?" She asked smiling back.

"Like I said when we met, we work opposite shifts so you don't see much of me. My shift started thirty minutes ago. Have you gotten anything to eat yet?"

At the mention of food Akki stomach gave off a loud protesting growl to which much of Akki's embarrassment Trask began to chuckle.

"I'll take that as a no. Wait here while I give this droid to the mechanics and then you and I can go to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

Akki waited at the entrance of the door and watched while Trask spoke to the head mechanic, who look none too pleased about another malfunctioning droid.

With Trask quickly returning to her side they made their way to the cafeteria. An awkward silence bubbled between them with Trask rubbing the back of his neck. "So how do you like working for the Republic?"

"It's alright nothing too exciting going on, today as you saw i was assigned to repair droids today. Yesterday it was making sure security was up and running and the day before it was training with the vibroblade and blasters getting up to protocol."

"Yeah not much goes on, we just make sure the ship is maintained and training until we get out of hyperspace. Bastila should be making an announcement when we are about to enter out of hyperspace into Taris orbit." Trask went on saying as they walked down the corridor and into the mess hall.

They walked over to food stand and started loading their plates. Akki decided to go with a simple soup and a sandwich, while Trask grabbed a salad and some sort of meat that Akki couldn't place.

"Who's Bastila?" Akki asked as she followed Trask.

Trask turned to get with a raised eyebrow. "You don't know?"

_How would I know who Bastila is? I've been up to my waist with work to spend time a gossip. _"Well I've been really busy. I don't talk too many of the soldiers, just do what I'm assigned and go back to the room.

"That's understandable. Bastila is the commanding officer on the Endar Spire." Trask said as he sat down at a table and took a bite of his salad.

Akki was the one who had to raise an eyebrow this time. "A commanding officer. How have I not heard of this?"

"Well she not an officer, really. But she's the one in charge of this mission. So if we were attacked by an enemy the main priority for you and I would be to make sure she stays alive. The Republic hired you despite your shady past, so they must have been desperate for someone with your skills. And I'll admit the Republic is indeed desperate."

Taking a few bites out of her soup Akki couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't more behind what was going on. _Why would they hire me? I was inside a prison cell waiting for judgment! I was more forced to do this as like some community service. Surely the Republic doesn't really need me... or do they?_

"I don't think I'm considered by the Republic in that way. I mean this is just like community service. I really don't want to get involved between the Republic and the Sith. Once this mission is over I'm out."

Trask stared open mouth with a fork of meat halfway to his mouth. Setting his fork down, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was hoping you be serving the Republic for a bit longer. I would have liked to get to know you better, you seemed like you need a comrade or well a friend in that matter. I hear what people say about you, some of it good and some of it you don't even want to hear. People are distancing you, all because..."

"Hey Trask!" A Republic soldier yelled halfway across the cafeteria from the entrance. Trask look his way when his name was called and he watched as the Republic soldier made his way to their table.

"What is it, Blaine?" Trask asked.

Akki watched as Blaine looked between her and Trask before replying to Trask question. "Carth is requesting you to the bridge."

"Any reason why?"

"I was only told to tell you that you were requested on the bridge. I wasn't given any specifics."

"Oh okay," Trask turned to Akki and smiled. "Well I'll talk to you later Akki, hope we bump into each other again soon." With that Trask got up from the table and made his way out of the cafeteria throwing his food away in the process.

Akki sighed. _Perfect timing, Trask is a nice man. But I would hate to see the look on his face if I turned him down._ Finishing up her meal she left the cafeteria and made her way to her room.

Yawning as she opened the door and walled into the room. The room was bigger than what she first expected when she first arrived there were couches and tables along with at least six beds all shared by other soldiers. Though just like Trask they all worked the opposite shift, so she never got to see them, leaving her to have the room to herself. Which she didn't mind one bit. She began to strip down to her undergarments, a simple bra and panties, she folded her pants, shirt and black vest. Setting her blaster holster on top along with her short vibroblade.

Walking over to her foot locker she placed her clothes and weapons along with her other belongings. She glanced up at the intercom to her room as it beeped. A woman's voice came through the speaker crackling and almost muffled.

.:ATTENTION all crew. We will be decelerating lightspeed and leaving hyperspace in three hours. I repeat we will be decelerating lightspeed and leaving hyperspace in three hours.:.

Looking out the window as she sat down on her bed. _This mission will be over soon. But why do i get the feeling it's only just beginning? _Laying down sighing in relief as she felt her muscles unwind, she began to fall asleep.

* * *

Carth Onasi stood at the controls of the Endar Spire. The bridge becoming more and more crowded as the pilots got ready to take the ship out of lightspeed. It's been a long two weeks aboard the Endar Spire as it was in hyperspace. Constantly surveying the statistics and data being transferred into the ship system. Making sure all systems were working at one hundred percent. And constantly double checking if the coordinates stayed the same. Lightspeed travel to hyperspace would be dangerous without the correct coordinates. The entire crews' safety relied on having the right coordinates whenever you travel at lightspeed through hyperspace. After all they were going at ten times the speed of light.

"All systems ready to be taken out of lightspeed on your command." A republic pilot stated as he moved his hands across the keys of the dashboard.

Carth looked out the windows and the blur of white and blue of stars speeded past. Soon they will be entering Taris' orbit. And then the Mission will be half way through. If they could safely get the planet on the Republic side of the war they would be able to maybe take an upper hand against the Sith. _And that will make me a step closer…_

The bridge doors open as Bastila Shan walked through followed by the ensign Trask. "I see everything is ready."

"We are ready at your command Bastila."

Bastila took the position in the middle of the bridge looking out the window. "Begin the decelerating from light speed. Let's get out of hyperspace. Once we are in orbit we can begin the next stage of the mission."

"Decelerating lightspeed. One minute to destination."

Carth walked over to Bastila and Trask. Carth had the pleasure of working with her over the last two weeks. At first he was a little wary of trusting a inexperience commanding officer, but over time he was able to come to like Bastila, even though she showed stubbornness and irritation. But with a little guidance to help her, he managed to earn a trusting friend. Nodding to Trask he turned to Bastila. "We'll soon be orbiting Taris, will you be sending soldiers to the surface in recruiting for the war?"

"Yes, if there some chance to get more people to side with the Republic then we might get an upper hand in the war." Bastila stated as she turned to Carth, before turning to Trask. "Ensign, are the recruiting officers ready for departure?"

"They are ready to depart when commanded, we'll be sending recruiting ships to sector one, three, and six of the Taris Upper City." Trask replied.

Accepting the information Bastila nodded and then turned back to Carth. "Carth, you've been to Taris before from what your records state. Tell me a little about Taris, so I can have a better understanding."

"Taris..." Carth began and thought for a moment choosing his words carefully. "Taris was once a magnificent planet-wide metropolis of towering skyscrapers. But that was a long time ago. The Upper City, where we are sending the recruiting officers, is where the rich citizens live. Not a bad place to live if you want to see high class jerks. But farther down the Lower City and Undercity have degenerated. The…the Lower City is nothing but a slum overrun by swoop-bike gangs always waging a never-ending war for control. The lowest level of Taris, called the Undercity, is a wasteland overrun by Rakghouls; mindless, diseased mutants that attack you on sight, spreading their sickness to humans or aliens and turning them into one of their own. As far as I hear there is no cure. If we are going to send officers we better stick to the Upper City, though there could be a possibility of finding someone skilled the lower you go, but we may lose men to the gangs and Rakghouls."

In the background the pilots at the council were stating how many more seconds to entering Taris' orbit. "Twenty seconds till we are in orbit."

"Bastila thought for a moment at Carth's words. "I believe we should stick to Upper City like you said. But in a few weeks we should send people disguised as citizens to the Lower City and Undercity to see if we can find any potential recruits."

"Ten seconds to orbit."

Nodding to agreement Carth turned back to look out the window of the bridge. "You are in charge of the mission. What you say goes, but don't be afraid to ask for advice Bastila if you need it."

"Five seconds to orbit."

"I will Carth," Bastila stated. "Trask go and prepare the recruiting officers, you are granted to go as soon as we are in orbit."

"Three seconds to orbit."

Trask nodded and turned to leave.

"One second to orbit."

Carth watched as the ship slowed down the stars becoming more prominent dots than blurs as they reach the planet Taris. He could see the planet from his position, he would call it a beautiful planet, despite it mostly being covered by cities, and he could even tell where the cities were among the blue and green of the planet because all the spots were silver. But it still wouldn't compare to his home world.

"We have entered Taris' orbit."

"Well done, prepare to stabilize…" Bastila began to say before she stiffened and took a sharp intake of breath. "BRACE YOURSELFS!"

There was a jolt of the ship as a loud bang impacted into it making the ship start to spiral off course of Taris' orbit. Some of the crew even Bastila, Carth and Trask fell to the floor of the bridge. The rest of the crew who were in the pilot seats clung to the console as another bang and a jolt racked the ship. Multiple beeps and warning lights filled the screens around them.

Carth got up quickly from the floor. "Status report! See who attacking us!" Carth yelled, as he helped Bastila back up.

"The Endar Spire his having multiple reports of an incoming ship opening fire. We lost the cannons, and the defense lasers are at fifty percent working. But the shields are still holding at eighty percent." A republic soldiers tapped quickly bringing up the enemy ship onto the screen. "It's a whole Sith fleet, sir."

There was another jolt of the ship and Carth staggered.

"Sound the alarm! Put the defense system online and begin a counter attack," Bastila ordered, she turned to Trask who was still somewhat sprawled on the floor on his way out bridge's doors. "Ensign I want you to make sure all soldiers are out of the crew quarters.

Trask got up off the floor and ran out of the bridge doors towards the crew quarters with one thought on his mind; Akki.

Carth walked over to the terminal and pressed a few buttons and spoke into a microphone connection to all the Endar Spire's crew personal communicators. "This is Carth Onasi. We are under attack all hands prepare for battle. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill."

A bigger jolt than before racked the ship. "A Sith boarding party just boarded the ship."

Taking his Blaster out of his holster Carth moved back over to Bastila. "Bastila, as leader of this mission your safety is top priority stick beside me at all costs."

There was a bang against the starboard side of bridge. A few more bangs against the door before it opened and a whole squad of Sith troopers busted into the bridge opening fire. Taking aim Carth began to open fire in defense. "Damn it."

* * *

_She looked around with growing pleasure. The operations were underway, she could feel the taint around her and she reveled in it. Lights flashed from red and white in the darkness. Sounds of metallic machinery made her smile. She looked up to see a vast map taking up the room._

_Footsteps sounded behind her, she didn't bother to turns around. Somehow she knew who it was, just by the way they carried themselves. Hesitant, weak, and fear. She took another deep breath taking in the fear and chuckled quietly. A low cruel sound._

_"__M…M…My Lord… we have started what you asked. But it will take time. Currently we are operating at ten percent. And statistically we should be operating at fifty percent in a week's time." The voice gulped audibly in his fear of the person in front of him._

_Turning around her long cloak billowed around her like wind blowing against her. You couldn't see her face, for she wore a metallic mask of red and orange. Stripes going down the sides of the mask. Red eyes glared through the small eye slits._

_The dark figured brought up her gloved hand with her fingers curling slowly. The man was lifted in the air slowly letting out a small choking sounds as his hand flew up to towards his neck. His eyes bulging with more fear as he gasped for breath._

_"__M..my Lord, please… I could make the troops work faster…." He gasped for another breath, rasping he continued. "To get the place….o…. operating at one hundred percent." He rolled his eyes to the back of his head gritting his teeth. "We can double… no triple… the… efforts."_

_The pressure around the man's neck was released as the cloaked figured put her hand down. The man falling to the ground with a loud thud, gasping for breath. Shaken but still alive, he backed up slowly as he stood up. Bowing very low. "If… that's what you wish my Lord, I will see to it immediately." With that he all but ran from the room._

_Cold malicious laughter filled the air as the figure turned back to the expansive map. She let her arm raise and shot forth lightning in all directions. Soon, her plans will begin, and action will take place. Things were going better than she expected, but she wouldn't let her troops know that. Better to let them work they was they wanted to, fear was a good thing._

Akki woke with a jolt as her head banged against the floor, an alarm was ringing in her ears and the room around her seemed to flash red and black. Getting up off the floor and staggering as an explosion sounded from farther in the ship. Using the couch to support herself against another jolt she looked up to window as it cracked. For a moment she saw nothing outside and then a few Sith fighters flew by. Stiffening she quickly walked over to her foot locker, opened it, and grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed preparing for battle.

The door to the room opened just as she set her blaster holster against her hips and her short sword against her back. Grabbing her blaster and turning around quickly and aiming it at the person who just came in.

Trask stood there with his hands on his knees breathing heavily. He looked up and his eyes widen at finding himself face to blaster point. Taking a step back and holding up his hands.

Sighing in relief she moved her arm down pointing the blaster away from Trask.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! I was told to make sure I got everyone out of the crew quarters, you're the last one. Hurry up, we don't have much time." Trask said quickly turning around to find the doors he just went through went into lockdown. He quickly punched a code into the door's security panel and it opened.

Akki was just behind Trask as they walked out of the quarters. "What happened while I was asleep?"

"Well we exited out of hyperspace a few minutes ago. The Sith were obviously waiting for us, immediately when we got out and into Taris' orbit they attacked. They must've figured the few seconds would give them an advantage, and it has. Now let's hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off the ship alive." Trask said quickly as he stopped at another lockdown door.

Trask tried to enter the codes that he used on the previous. "Damn it, I don't have the access codes to override."

Akki took a look at the door and moved in front of Trask. She worked on several doors security throughout her two weeks aboard the Endar Spire. Crackling sounded in her ear as she worked with the security panel.

".:This is Carth Onasi - the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!:."

Akki looked at Trask for a heartbeat. Trask brow furrowed with worry and concern. "That was Carth contacting us on our portable communicators. He's one of the Republic's best pilots! He's seen more combat than the rest of the Endar Spire's crew put together. If he says things are bad you better believe it. Damn I was just at the bridge, I should have stayed! We have to get to the bridge to defend Bastila!"

Looking back at the security console of the door Akki bit her lip as she took a red wire and blue wire and put them together causing them to spark an electric current between the two wires. The door opened immediately, just as a blaster flew by missing Akki's head by a few inches.

Instinctively she ducked and rolled out into the corridor as two Sith had open fired on a lone Republic soldier in the hallway. Trask back up against the wall missing a few blaster bolts, as the soldier ducked to the ground taking a shot at one of the Sith with his blaster. Both Sith took aim at the soldier in the hallway and fired at the same time, there energy bolt converged and hit the Republic soldier in the middle of his chest.

A look of shock and pain fill the soldiers face before he crumpled to the ground dead. Trask rolled out into the middle of the hallway and yelling to distract the Sith as he aimed his blaster at one of the Sith and took fire.

"These Sith must be the advance boarding party!" Trask yelled as he took another shot, hitting the Sith squarely in the chest and watched him crumbled to the floor. "For the Republic!"

Akki sidestepped a blaster bolt, wincing as it grazed her upper left arm. Pain course through her arm as she felt the burn of particles that blasted into tiny sparks, hot blood splattered against the floor. Ignoring the pain she shot at the remaining Sith at the same time Trask did. Killing him instantly when both blaster bolts sparked on impact against his chest and neck.

Holstering her blaster pistol, Akki brought her right hand up against the wound of her arm stanching the blood flow as best as she could. Trask stood off to where one of the fallen soldiers lay and rummaged through the dead man's belongings grabbing an advanced medpac, a small medical kit outlined in red to distinguish itself from normal medpacs.

"I've got a feeling that won't be the last battle with the Sith." Trask said as he walked over to Akki and took her wounded arm in his hand. She hissed as another wave of pain went up her arm. "Good thing we have medpacs to heal our wounds. It might be a good idea to use one now before our next battle. This may sting a little."

Trask opened the small pack and took out the antiseptic. Ripping her shirt near her wound he sprayed the antiseptic on her room. Akki hissed again as it stung but she knew better than to jerk her arm away..

Trask then applied kolto, the fastest healing agent with in the galaxy and the preferred method to make wounds heal faster, to the bandage before wrapping it around her wound. The blood quickly darkened the bandaged but Akki sighed in relief as the kolto eased the pain quickly.

Akki glanced around as a T3 repair droid exploded. _We better get going before this whole place explodes. "_Come on let's move out of this area we still have to get to the bridge."

A few minutes later after what seemed liked forever Trask and Akki were leaning against the wall just outside the bridge doors. Having fought through a whole squad of Sith. Unfortunately every Republic soldier they came across died before they could even join the battle. At one point they were five to one, until Akki threw a frag grenade at a group of three killing them all at once while Trask took down the other two with his blaster pistols.

Just before reaching the bridge doors they encounter a fight between a Jedi and Dark Jedi. The fight was too much for them so they had to stay back, otherwise they would have been in the way. The fight didn't last long with the Jedi being victorious after an explosion overhead that distracted the Dark Jedi. But her victory soon ended as quickly as it came when two Sith through a grenade at her killing her instantly.

Trask took out an advance medpac and started to apply them to his wounds he gained through the battle to reach the bridge. He was limping from a blaster bolt that hit his upper thigh of his legs and he had blood trickling down his head.

Akki was in better shape but only just, her ribs hurt after she took a kick to the chest from a Sith that decided to go into hand to hand combat with her just after the Jedi died. Breathing in she tried to mentally check herself. She winced. _I'm pretty sure I have a few cracked ribs or worst case scenario a few broken ones. Trask is not doing any better than me though. _

She glanced at Trask through the corner of her eye as he wrapped his wounded leg, bandaging it tightly. Blood quickly soaked up the bandage. She rummaged through her pack that she grabbed off a Sith to store the things she picked up along the way. The great thing about space technology is that you can carry immense amount of stuff without it weighing you down. Hell you could fit a long sword and it wouldn't poke a hole in the bottom. The pack was designed to have buttons, you pressed one like weapons and a small holocron screen would come up of what was in inventory. When you selected what you desired it would materialize as particles before forming a solid form in your hand. Punching the button for medical she browsed through the few stimulants, picking out one she held it out to Trask.

"Here this should help some of the pain in your leg. We should get moving before more Sith show up. We wasted too much time already. The bridge is beyond this door right?" Akki inquired Trask, reaching her hand up to grab the short sword on her back and then materialized another short sword for her right hand. Swishing them around in circles testing out there weight.

Trask stared at her as he injected the stimulant into his leg. "You can dual wield? Not many soldiers can do that, it's an advanced skill." Shaking his head he ready his blaster pistol. "There isn't much room on the bridge, and it suicide to use a blaster in close quarters. But because of my leg I'm going to have to stay back and pick the Sith off with one, it's a gamble but it's worth a shot."

Trask was right. It is suicide to go in there with a blaster. Akki could hear the fighting behind the door. She gripped her swords hilts tightly as she faced the door. Taking a few deep breaths she stepped forward, she looked over her shoulder once to glance at Trask. "Trask, I want you to stay behind me, don't take any shots unless you see an opening. Leave the combat to me."

"But..." Trask began to say, but then he closed his mouth and nodded.

Akki ignored his small outburst as she entered the security code to open the bridge doors. The doors opened quickly enough, immediately two Sith standing guard turned around with swords in hand and rushed forward to face Akki. Akki took a brief glance to look behind then on rushing Sith to see that the whole bridge was fighting for their lives. At least four Republic soldiers were near the front of the ship near the main controls battling against an even number of Sith in close quarters. Explosions went off as the controls over circuited. Akki took her attention back to one of the Sith as they raised their sword to strike a cutting blow down on Akki. She brought up one of her swords quickly to block the attack and using the other sword to counter strike and slash a deep gash through the Sith's armor. Blood splatter on the ground as the Sith backed up hissing in pain bringing a small satisfaction to Akki. While the Sith was in pain she turned around and quickly kicked the other Sith in the chest before the Sith could attack, slashing out her swords and cutting down the Sith and letting him fall to the floor dead.

Swishing her swords in a circle she turned back to the remaining Sith in front of her, the one she gashed across the stomach. The Sith recovered quickly as he stabbed his leg with a stimulant and attacked head on bringing up his sword swishing down.

Bringing up both swords she crossed them to take the full force of the weapon, she quickly moved one sword as she held the block with the other bringing the sword around to gash the Sith's leg. An angry growl rose from the Sith as he kept attacking head on, parrying each blow the best she could she started to fall back by the weight. Her weapons becoming heavier with each blow, her injured arm hurt and ached but she kept at it. She and the Sith were evenly matched for a while, until his leg gave out and he fell to the ground on one knee. Without hesitating she finished the Sith quickly letting him fall dead to the floor.

A loud explosion and cries rang out. Staggering from the impact Akki quickly turned to the source to see everyone else on the bridge fall to the ground dead from the blast. _Damn it! Why can't we have any survivors?!_

She felt the hand against her should and she looked back to see that Trask had limped up to her. Beyond Trask she could see the door they came through was bent and broken. They won't be going back the way they came.

"These were troops following Carth's orders, they must of got to the bridge before we did to provide backup. It hard to see troops fall in battle, but they won't be forgotten." Trask said glancing around the bridge trying to make sense through the sparks and smoke. "Bastila's not here on the bridge - those who were here previously before the backup troops, they must have retreated to the escape pods!"

Akki stooped down by the bodies and picked up a few things to put in her pack, before standing up and taking Trask's arm and wrapping it around her neck to support him. "Then we better head that way too."

Walking toward the starboard side the bridge, well the only door working she helped Trask hobble along. Making slow progress as the ship's impacts made it hard.

They came to a small room with two doors one leading to another section of the ship, most likely more crew quarters, while the other was an elevator. In the middle of the room there was a table with chairs, mostly likely used for meetings with commanding officers. Akki helped Trask to a chair to sit him down for a moment, before going to the elevator and pressing the button. "Please work..."

Trask was breathing heavily and he winced as he moved his leg. Blood has fully soaked through the temporary bandage he set before going into the bridge. "The Sith want Bastila alive, but once she's off the ship there's nothing stopping them from blasting the Endar Spire to galactic dust!"

Akki cursed as the elevator didn't show any signs of working, so she opened the circuit breaker to manually bring the elevator down. Taking a red wire and connecting it to a yellow wire to get an electric current, she heard the elevator move.

Trask got up from his seat and limped forward but then he stopped and turned his attention to the opposite door as a sound caught his attention. Taking out his blaster and ignoring his leg he rushed to the door. "There's something behind here."

Akki attention went to Trask as he watched him punch in a security code on the doors. Getting up and dropping the wires, the sound of the elevator still moving caused her to sigh in relief. But that soon ended when the door opened and a tall pale bald headed man in dark robes was on the other side. His red eyes squinting he smiled in pleasure as he brought up his hand and clicked a button on his weapon causing a red double bladed lightsaber to shoot forth.

Trask took one glance at Akki before he took his attention back to the man. "Damn... another Dark Jedi! I'll try to hold him off, you get to the escape pods! Go!"

With that Trask ran forward to confront the Dark Jedi. The doors exploding shut behind him trapping him. Akki got up and rushed forward to the door. "NOO! Trask!" She tried to override the door to open, her hand shaking as they crossed the panel. Behind the door blaster shots went off. Slamming her hand against the door as it gave her the access denied she growled in frustration.

All of a sudden a red lightsaber shot through the door right near where her hand was, causing the door to melt around it oozing reddish orange molten steel to the floor. She heard Trask yell in pain before going silent. Eyes widen with grief she backed away to the elevator staring at the door. The lightsaber removed from the door being replaced by a small gaping hole. The next moment a red eye appeared in the hole and stared at Akki for a second.

Without waiting to get impaled herself if the Dark Jedi decided to come through the door, she got in the elevator and pushed the button for the level to the escape pods.

* * *

Metallic footsteps echoed in the room as Carth Onasi hid behind a small secret panel in the wall. Holding his breath and praying not to be found.

"No one's here. We better get back to the room beyond. These Republic dogs will be surprised when they can't access the escape pods." The metallic footsteps receded and grew quiet as a door closed. Carth sighed quietly in relief and pushed open the panel.

Taking a look around with his blaster in hand, making sure that he was alone in the room, he climbed out as quietly as he could. He crept toward the command console by the door, his hand quickly shot across the keys as he prepped the last escape pod.

Bastila and her crew had left moments before the Sith arrived in this part of the ship. Carth wanted to make sure that most of the surviving Endar Spire crew made it off the ship alive, so he stayed behind as Bastila and the crew took the other four escape pods. He had used the terminal to check the life support system but one by one he saw the green dots blink out, a feeling of regret passed through him as the system loaded. He stayed for a while hoping others would come, but that was when the Sith showed up as red dots in the system heading toward his area. Quickly he had to decide to blast them down or hide. It was him against a whole squad of troopers, so reluctantly he chose to hide.

He gulped as the system had the escape pod at ninety percent. Tension made him stiffen as he hovered over the button for prepare launch._ Am I the last person alive on the Endar Spire?_ He looked at the life support system it was stuck at one labeled Carth Onasi. A solemn expression crossed his face and he looked down. _I guess it time to go. I failed again. _He thought as he reached again for prepare to launch button.

He stopped suddenly as a small beep and a green flashing light caught the corner of his eye. He glanced back at the life support system once more. Relief filled him out of know where which he quickly put aside. The life support now read two, one for himself and one for Akkiarn Kieran.

_The last minute addition! How is she still alive? _Carth thought thinking back to the time they first set out on the Endar Spire. She was a last minute addition to the crew requested by Bastila. He didn't know her too well since he missed his chance to get a profile on her, when she was in the Medical Bay. Having left a few moment before he arrived. All the information she had on her was her name and bits and pieces of her background. _Was she the cause of this bombardment? _Suspension crossed his mind for just a moment. Shaking he head to clear it he mentally scolded himself. She was still part of the Republic fleet and as long as she alive he will wait just a bit longer before using the escape pod. After all he could get more information on her when they leave. _Why did Bastila request her transfer? What did she have in mind?_

Pressing the button for the microphone he connected his personal communicator to her personal communicator. He glanced at the door of the escape pod room hoping the Sith beyond it wouldn't hear him. "This is Carth Onasi on your personal communicator. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support systems." Carth waited a moment before he heard reply. A broken up reply went into his communicator.

.:"It's good to know…. alive…Bastila…escape pods.":. He heard the woman say, unfortunately there must have been interference and the connection must be weak due to the bombardment of the Sith on the ship. Hoping she could still here him he began to talk again.

"Bastila's escape pod is away – you're the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire!" The ship rocked again and Carth grunted as he was slammed into the wall on impact again the ceiling exploded and gave off sparks and the lights flickered. "Damn it, I can't wait for you much longer; you have to get to the escape pods!"

He pushed himself off of the wall as things seemed to settle in this section and went back to the terminal, punching the button and zooming in on the green dot, he noticed she was heading toward eight red dots, though one was farther away from the other seven red dots.

"Be careful! Your heading toward a Sith patrol. Eight in total. One is just around the corridor. If you can get by him and take a left you should come across a storage room, there are two Sith there and beyond that is a room with a total of five Sith I'm just beyond them at the escape pods. If you can somehow get past the first three Sith with no problems you can thin the numbers of the five remaining using a security terminal to override the Endar Spire's security system against the Sith."

.:"Understood… be… shortly.":. Her voice crackled.

Carth waited for what seemed like a life time. He watched her progress through the Endar Spire, one by one the red dots disappearing as she made his way to him. Soon she got to the storage room and he faced the door as her heard an explosion go off in the room beyond and the yells and thuds of the Sith as they fell.

The door opened and Carth took an intake of breath, his chest feeling like he was just hit by a vibroblade. Standing before him was a small petite woman who looked to be in her late twenties, the most beautiful woman he laid his eyes on. Her dark brown hair was ruffled and hanging halfway out of the tight bun, haloing her face. For a moment he thought he was looking at an angel.

The scene was short lived as another explosion racked overhead, making them both stagger slightly. Walking over to Akki he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the escape. "You made it just in time! There's only one active escape pod left! Come on, let's go before this place won't be here any longer, we can hide out on the planet below!"

Carth was astonished when Akki ended up jerking her hand backward and glaring at him with her icy blue eyes. He almost gaped open mouth at her when she spoke.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

_Is this woman crazy? Here we are in a ship practically about to be blown in galactic dust and she asks if I'm to be trusted!? _Carth got behind her and pushed her into the escape pod." Come on, there'll be time for questions later." Making haste, he shoved her into a seat and took the pods controls closing the doors they just entered through. "I'm a soldier with the Republic, like you. We're the last two crew members on the Endar Spire." He punched away on the controls and hovered his hand over the red eject button.

"Some first impression." He heard her muttered as she clicked on a seatbelt.

"I already told you Bastila's escape pod's already gone, so they're no reason for us to stick around here and get shot by the Sith." With that Carth pressed the eject button. There was a jolt at the escape pod crashed forward. Carth watched as the planet of Taris draw closer. The escape pod rocked as he heard an explosion and parts zoomed past the escape pod window. _The last of the Endar Spire._

The escape pod picked up speed from the shockwave of the explosion. Carth heard a small female grunt of pain as they descended into the atmosphere of Taris. "Coming in hot! Brace for impact!" He yelled holding on to his seat. There was a bang as they hit somewhere, he heard something that sounded like a snap and cry of pain before he was jolted forward and sideways feeling more banged up than he had been in his life. But Soon everything came to a stop.

* * *

**OMG this by far... the longest chapter I have ever written in my life. 7,551 words that doesn't include this author's note. Bet you didn't expect a new chapter so soon! Eh, it took me a while to write. Only because I had work to do, and i got into a sewing project, so I wrote in my spare time. This chapter only happens to be so long because I wanted to get the whole tutorial part of the game out of the way, I didn't want to dwell on it too long, since you never be here again in the game. With that being said I mostly followed the game dialogue with this one adding my own two cents worth. I'll be doing this for most of the story as we go along, hopefully I can make it sorta my own. But any way, be sure to show some report favorite, like, write a review and tell me what you think.**

**As always I shall put my Disclaimer. This game and basic storyline plot does not belong to me, it belongs to the creators of the game. I only hold the rights to whatever is not part of the game. Plagerising is not intended, and what is written does not profit in any shape or form it just here fore those who enjoy it.**

**Chapter 4: Taris; A New Mission**


End file.
